The strange case of our love and disaperance
by lolayoa1
Summary: Opera comes to Holmes Academy for a month to admit to his love Sherlock, his best student. But when he admits his love to her they started dating and then soon runaway together. Everyone is knows something was up and when they both disappeared they did a search for them. But when they found them they had a few secrets of there romance. Join all of the charters for a crazy story.
1. I am back to see you

Opera's P.O.V

I always wonder why Sherlock had that beautiful smile on her face or why her pink hair smelled like food but she was the most beautiful student I taught. Being alone in England is no fun. I wish I can see her again and maybe get her to see me and come back with just me. The first time I saw her I knew she was a promising student and was one of the best. I want her and every single part of her. And for her to come back and be in my life will make me very happy. Time for a vist to go and see her.

Sherlock's P.O.V

I am nervous about this. I am scared that I will mess up in front of everyone. I will just have to do my best and beat Nero in this contest. "I cant believe it Sheryl, you are wasting your time." Nero said while preparing. "A-are you scared of this b-because remember this is yum yum sticks?" Elly asked in concerned. "I will be fine remember I asked her because I have faith." I said reassuring her. "You are crazy Sheryl!" Nezu said yelling in my ear. I want to at least try and not give up before it even started. "I want to try!" I said ready to go . I love my never giving up sprit or me always following my dreams just like Gramps. "You can beat that money greedy, candy eating, tomboy!"Cordelia said cheering on. She really hates Nero, infact a lot of people hate Nero for her bad manners, meanness, or her tomboyish ways. Me and Nero walked to a table and they had a huge plate of each of our favorite foods. A big plate of fish paste and a big bowl of yum-yum sticks. We both sat down and got ready. "Are you ready?" Cordelia asked. "Yes!"we both replied. "Then go!" Cordelia yelled. We both had started to eat fish paste. I slurped it down like soup and Nero had stuffed her face and then fully gulped it down. Nero then started to eat yum-yum sticks and she eat 5 at a time. I started eating the yum-yum sticks. Then Nero was finished. "I win in your faces!" Nero said. Everyone looked very disappointed. She gets to have everyone's desert expect for Henriette's for a month.I got up and ran away. I was embasserd and I promised m friends expect for Nero I would try to get them back. I ran to the front of the school and until I was alone with just me and the trees. I sat down and started to cry. Then I felt some one put a hand on my I looked up and saw a familiar person. "Kobayashi?" I asked.

Opera's P.O.V

Why is Sherlock crying. Did something bad happen to my little rose. "Rose petal why are you crying?" I asked then Sherlock looked in fear past me. "Look out!"she screamed. We both ducked and a fire ball past us and hit a nearby tree. "Get away from her you pervert!" someone yelled. I looked up and saw Nero, Elly, and Cordelia with a boy and a janitor nearby. "We need to get Henriette-san." Elly said scared. "Mr. Ishinagare give me the leaf blower!" Nero yelled. This is bad I need to stop them. I got up and before any thing else could happen I showed my self."Kobayashi-Chan!" Nero, Elly and Cordelia screamed in joy. Then the three of them went and hugged me. Sheryl got up and hugged me. Then they let go. "What are you doing out of England?" Cordelia asked. "To spend time with the best students for a month." I replied. I have to see if I can the feelings of me out to Sherlock before I go back. Then we all walked to the building. Everyone looked at us until the president came up to us. "Opera, is it you?" a lady with straight light blue hair and a headband with light purple roses and black ribbons on the side. She was wearing the same white and blue sailor uniform like all of the other girls and dark purple eyes. "You must be the president." I said while sticking out my head. "I am Henriette, the president." she said. "I am going to stay here in Japen for a month, do you have a spare room?" I asked. "All we have is an attic with a bed and it is in awful shape." Henriette said looking embarrassed. "It is fine and wen is dinner?" I asked. "At six and the girls will escort you to your room and I will also request you to teach a few classes this week." she said. "Ok I will come on Milky Holmes." I said and then we left in the opposite direction. I have a bad feeling about her. I better keep a close eye on her. Two things on my list. We walked until we went to a staircase and up that was the attic. It is nice and it fits two people. Perfect for me and Sherlock. "We'll come back here and escort you to dinner." Sherlock said with that beautiful smile on her face. Then they all left. I better get settled in and ready for dinner.

Sherlock's P.O.V

I have a feeling Opera came here for more then a vist. I wonder what he wanted. Oh well better do my homework. Me and my friends went to our rooms and deiced to do our homework. Time flew and I saw it was 5:46. I got up and got change into my detective outfit. Then walked out and went to the attic. I knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Opera said. "It is me Sherlock, are you ready for dinner?" I asked. "Oh, Sherlock you can come in." he said.

Opera's P.O.V

If Sherlock is here alone, I might just admit all of my feelings. The door knob turned and Sherlock came in. "Ready for dinner?" she asked. "Yes, rose petal." I said. Then we both walked to dinner and past the others. "Sheryl why are you and Sensei holding hands?" Cordelia asked. I looked and saw I was holding Sheryl's hand and are fingers laced. We both blushed and we let go. "Ha they are both in love!" Nero yelled. I hate Nero and her annoying dumb ass ways. I glared at her and she shut up. Then we all walked to the dining hall not speaking. We reached red doors and we opened them to see a dining room filled with students looking at us. Sherlock lead me and her friends to a fancy table near the president, a teacher, and a student. We all sat down. I knew something is up in the academy and I did not like it. But I also came for my pink rose petal. I better just get through dinner. The dinner was great. We all talked and laugh. I knew I had to admit my feelings to Sherlock in private. I decided after we all said goodnight and they went to their rooms, I would go into Sherlock's and tell my feelings to her. I was nervous to knock but I knew I had to and could be my only chance I knew at the moment. I knocked and it opened. I saw Sherlock in her cute lacey nightgown that went above her knees and it on the shoulders it had straps. Her cute pink hair was down also. She looked happy even if she was sleepy. "Is something wrong Sensei?" she asked. "We need to talk, can I come in?" I asked. "Sure come on." she said and opened the door. As I came in I took off my shoes and socks and placed them near the door. What do I asked her. This is hard for me. I felt my heart pounding as I sat down on her bed and she was next to me. I was nervous for all of my reasons. I had to do something. But what can I say if she looks so sexy all the time.


	2. The little love lie is begining

Opera's P.O.V

"Sheryl, I love you will everything I got." I said really fast. Then her left hand was on my right. She had a worried look in her sapphire like eyes. "Rose petal, is something wrong.?" I asked. "But we cant, our age and remember who we are." she said. Then I started to undo my tie and took off my vest. I looked at her. "You know that age has nothing to do with love right?" I asked. "I know but the others..." she started. While she was talking, I took my right hand and placed on her chin before I brought her face closer to mine and sealed our lips together. My first kiss and it is with the most lovely girl in the universe. I felt power in our kiss and wanted more of her so then I pinned her on her bed and she accepts it. She then stopped and I parted her lips. "You care for me that much?" she asked looking very happy. I then undid my shirt and her cute hand got on to my belt and she undid the belt and pants. Then all of my clothes were on the floor and I knew there was turning back for us. I was only in my boxers and she was in her night gown. Her smile change from sweet to evil and got on my abs. "Can we have some fun tonight Sensei?" she asked. I then pinned her short, slim, curvy body on the bed as she looked at me with her sweet eyes. "It is Opera, cute little rose petal." I said before I kissed her roughly. I had a feeling everything was the start of a relationship for the bot of us.

Henriette's P.O.V

What students have sex in the middle of the night. And why are there complaints of moans coming from Sherlock's room? Better go and check what is going on. I walked to her room and when I knocked it was unlocked no sounds were coming out of it. I opened the door and could not believe my eyes. Was it a joke?Sherlock and Opera were asleep and from the looks of it they had sex. I closed the door. Why would they have it. I cant ask them but I find out sooner or later.

Sherlock's P.O.V

I cant believe what happened, my Sensei and I has sex and it felt great. We also made an oath and secretly dating. I cant wait for tonight,when he treats me to dinner. And my sweet heart was teaching class and was awesome. I wonder how long we can have each other before someone finds out. I heard a knock that snapped me out of my thoughts. "Door's open." I said. And Opera came in wearing a tuxedo and a pink tie and pink shoes with a bag in his hand. Must be time for our date. "Well, rose petal do want to dress yourself and do you want help?" he asked. I am still have a hard time that my boobs are still in a b cup, but he dose not mind so I let him. When he was done I looked cute from head to toe. I wore a pink strapless dress and black high heels. And my bow was pink and sparkly with my hair up in a ponytail. "Ready?" he asked. "Ready!" I replied. And we snuck out for a nice dinner and then a little fun in his room later. I knew it was going to be a good night I had in my whole life.

Kokoro's P.O.V

Why dose Arsene want to steal the vase of Moscow at 12:45? We were there when I saw three of Milky Holmes . Wait where is Sherlock and did I heard there Opera is suppose to be with them? I will have to ask them later. Then I saw Sherlock and Opera running. Then I saw a weird marking on her neck and same on his when they came up. "Ah Kokoro-Chan!" she said. I hate it when she says that but when she dose it at least tells people that some one cares for me. I then took my golden mask out and as I was about to slap her the teacher stops me and grabs my wrist. Why dose no one stop me before. Then he looks at me with a mad look on her face. Oh Saku, Tsugiko, and Hirano help. "Disgusting, Kokoro. Why would you hit a rose petal like her? If I told your teacher what you are doing would he get you kicked out of the police system all together?" he said. I ran off and cried. Then I bumped into Stone River. And before anything had happened I handcuffed him. "Hey why me!" he yelled. I looked happy but then I saw Arsene, Rat, and Twenty tied up and the news were doing a story on Milky Holmes. As I put him into a police car a reporter wanted to interview me. At least tonight was not a lost cause. But still the marks on her neck and the boy. What do they mean. I cant ask now. I have a questions to answer.

* * *

**I always forget! All charters belong to it's right full owners and if you have read my other story you know the rest. But if you did not and just read this I will explain. School is starting soon and updating stories I have to find the find the time. And when I can be thankful. Plus I might not for a week to a month just because of school work, so the look out in chapters for** **updates in the story and it can explain why I am not and I don't get complaints and I do not have to explain. So that is all for updates for now.**


	3. Running away together

Sherlock's P.O.V

I love him. Every time I am with him, my heart just flutters. I feel him every time we touch and he cares for me a little more each day. I wish that we did not have to keep this a secret. Henriette was missing for a week. And that Gentlemen Thieves Empire escaped a week ago and the day after we got our award for catching them too. Me and Opera are still proud of what we all did and Kokoro got an award too. And I got a better award the same night. We have been on our toes but me and my love found the time for a little fun. "Opera, I have a question?" I asked while we were laying down in his bed. My head was on his chest and his right arm was around my waist. I enjoyed this but I wonder how long before anything happens. "Yes rose petal, you know if you want anything I can make it happen." he said in his sexy voice. "Well I know that we are having a hard time for a love story so when can we have a full one in our life's? "I asked. I loved him a lot but still I wanted more then sneaking around and I wanted to have him with me all the time. "I know what you are thinking and I want to ask you something?" he said. "Will you runaway with me to England?" he asked. "I love to my love." I said. "So when are we going?" I asked. "Tonight." he said. I felt happy and a small hole in my heart. I am going to miss all of my friends here in Japen. "Also another thing is if, Sherlock will you be with me and merry me?" Opera asked while pulling out a ring from his pants. He knew the answer. "I love to and we should do it asap!" I said excited. I wanted to marry him. I love him. He makes me complete and has been there for me. Even though we only dated for three weeks and we have know each other since we were little even though we were two years apart and he was smarter and taller then me, I was the better at detective work and when my grandpa passed away he was there, when I felt like giving up he was there, and when I was alone and not smiling he was there. For most of my life he was there for me and I cared for him every time he was there. It felt like he was a brother to me. Then I felt more when we started to work together and before I knew it love blossomed. I wanted to was all I though of before my eyes shut and I was in Opera's embraced again and I felt warmth and happiness.

Cordelia's P.O.V

I heard something from the attic. Who is talking at 3:35?I went up and saw the door was locked. I had then activate my toys and heard whispers. "Opera, I want to stay with you forever and in your arms." the voice said. It sounded like Sheryl's voice. "Don't worry we will go soon and live with each other forever." Opera said. He is in a relationship. But with who. I cant wonder now I am sleepy and have flower fields to dream of. And I walk back to my room and my sea foam eyes flutter shut.

Opera's P.O.V

Me and Sherlock are going to leave everything behind our lives and just be with each other a marrage coming up for the both of us will make me happy. We have to sneak out of the academy and to the airport, then we are free with each other forever. We are almost out of the building running and then when we reach the doors , we out. And then we ran to sidewalk. "We made out!" Sherlock said while panting. "Hurry we will have to get to the airport in one hour." I said while picking her up bridal style. And then are love life started.

Nezu's P.O.V

What the hell?! Is Sherlock and that Opera guy going somewhere. I have no clue what to do. Should I tell Milky Holmes or Henriette? I have to wonder what should I do. Maybe my brain is playing tricks again and I am tired. I think I will go to bed.


	4. We are Geltemen Thieves

Nero's P.O.V

Where are they? This is bad. Sheryl is never late for breakfast and Opera likes jelly rolls and knows if he is not there on time, I eat them up. "Elly, do you think that Sheryl and Sensei have been acting strange?" I asked. "Mr. Nijuuri is acting his perverted self." Elly said in that stupid shy voice of hers. "You pighead I meant the Sensei that taught us to fight!" I yelled. Then everyone looked at me. "Sorry." I said and then stuffed my face my jelly rolls. "You are going to have eating problems." Cordelia warned me. "I don't give a fuck!" I yelled at her while my mouth was stuffed with more jelly rolls. Then Mr. Ishinagare comes by with a basket of jelly rolls. "Nero don't you think that Mr. Kobayashi would want some jelly rolls and that should not be eating them like a wolf?" Mr. Ishinagare asked. "Everyone stop trying to put me on a damn diet!" I yelled while my mouth was still stuff with jelly rolls. "I am now getting second thoughts on a diet." He said while placing a bowl a fruit for Cordelia and pancakes for Elly and some where Sheryl sits. Then stupid Genius Four comes in. Henriette walks over to them. I wonder what they are talking about. I look at my close friend Saku for a minute. She looks worried and is not focusing on her laptop like she usually dose. And Tsugiko and Hirano looked worried too. But Kokoro looked really worried. I wonder why.

Saku's P.O.V

"Kokoro did you find them?" Henriette asked. "No, and we cant do anything else until forty eight hours past." Kokoro said worried. Why is she worried, she always slaps Sherlock with a mask just because of the nickname Kokoro-chan."I say that no good kidnappers stole them." Tsugiko said. "You cant make up false accusations." Hirano said while swinging her racket. "Hey cut that out!" Kokoro yelled. I don't get it why did Sherlock and her teacher got kidnapped. She always made my day brighter and happy. How she smiled, laughed, always cared for others and liked making new friends. I don't get it why. She was also like her grandpa and had the intuition and the learned what she knows from her grandpa and her teacher. "Saku, you dumbass are you listening!?" some one yelled. "It was Kokoro and my laptop was on the floor, the screen smashed and the keys are everywhere. "Sorry." I said while getting out my phone. Just then Milky Holmes, a teacher, the cook, and a student came over. "We should talk in my office." Henriette said and then we walk to her office. Once we got in Henriette looked nervous. "Ok well me and few others have a secret to tell you." she said. Then she, the teacher, cook, and student all change into something I could not believe my eyes. They were the Gentlemen Thieves Empire. "You are all under arrest!" Kokoro yelled then Milky Holmes, Tsugiko, Hirano, and me were in front of Kokoro. What the hell is wrong with you guys, there dangerous criminals!" she yelled. "Stop and think, Sherlock is friends with them and if she dose not see them when we find her she will be sad." I said. "Plus we have stop being Gentlemen Thieves and returned the stolen stuff." Rat said. "Fine but if you mess up you all go to jail." Kokoro warned.

Elly's P.O.V

"Wait I have a question why did you became gentlemen thief's? I asked. I want to know why. There are always answers on the another side of the of the rainbow. "We wanted to help you all." Stone River said. "We wanted you to be best and fabulous at fighting." Twenty said while taking off his shirt. That bitch needs to stop that. "It was not the best way to do that but it was the only way we could." Rat said. "So rabbit bitch what you are saying is that being Gentlemen Thieves was the only way to help us?" Nero questioned while eating those damn yum yum sticks. "Yes and the name is Rat you bitch!" Rat yelled. Then they were on the ground fighting. It has never gotten this bad. Cordelia and me had to get Nero while Stone River and Twenty had to get Rat. "Alright break it up!" Kokoro yelled while taking out her golden mask and hit both Nero and Rat with it. "Look at us, how are we going to look for Sheryl and Sensei like this?!" I yelled. I am tired of being scared and want to help more. "They need us and we have always been there. Now lets pull it together and find them!" I said. Then they all looked shocked at what happened. Then Stone River comes near me and pulls me into a warm embraces. He was warm and it felt so nice. "That is the girl I had a secret crush on." he whisped and kissed me in front of everyone. I could not help but blush. It was so romantic. "I don't mean to interrupt but we still have a search to do." Arsene said. We broke off and went back into reality. "Now what do we do?" Hirano asked. Time to plan the search.


	5. Friends and welcome to England

Hirano's P.O.V

"Ok, now we need a strategy how to look."I said while twirling my racket. I am worried, last time Sherlock was in the woods and she was with Kokoro I heard that she got hit by bears. "What, about around Yokohama and look for clues." Nero suggested. "That is a great idea expect we have no clue where to look." Rat said grumbling. "Wait, can I tell you something?" Kokoro asked. "Alright, if it helps with the case." Arsene said. "Well, on the night you got arrested I saw weird markings on Sherlock and Opera's neck." Kokoro's said. "Well, yesterday I heard weird noises up at the attic." Cordelia said. "That explains why I saw Opera on Sherlock's bed." Arsene said. "Wait combine all of the clues and there and sounds like a love affair." Stone River said. "What do we do?" I asked. "Wait, um funny thing is I think they ran away." Rat said laughing. "Why did you not say it earlier?!" Nero yelled at him. "You , useless dumbass!" Kokoro said while slapping him. I spun my racket to hit her. "Ow, watch it!" she yelled. "This is not going to help. We need to all work together like friends." Cordelia said while smiling. "She is right, we need to set what ever it is that is making us fight and just look for Sherlock and Opera." Arsene said. "Ok, well first get into your disguises. You cant be running around the city as a wanted criminal." Kokoro stated. "Ok, once we change we will get going." Arsene said. Then we left the room.

Sherlock's P.O.V

We landed in England and I was in Opera's arms in the airport. "Hey, Rose Petal are you alright?" Opera asked. "Yeah I am fine." I replied. We got a taxi and went to Opera's apartment. "Well Rose Petal, it is not much but it is all I have." Opera says. I jumped up and kissed him on the check. "It is fine but I feel like I got a knot in my stomach." I said holding it. "Let's just rest." Opera said. And then we both climb into bed asleep.

* * *

**Sorry it is short but I am trying to get ready for back to school. Also I am working on a new story. Please now, stop begging for a new chapter. I can update when I can so please stop asking for new chapters. I know you love the story and all but I can only update when I can. And updates are a side note like a mentioned in one of the chapters. Thanks!**


	6. Will you start a family with me?

Opera's P.O.V

When Sherlock woke up I had to tell something that I have been wanting to say. I was up all night planning on asking her. "Rose Petal, I have a question and can you answer it?" I asked. "Yes, Mr. Kobayashi I will answer. "Sherlock said while yawning. "Well will you marry me?" I asked while holding out a small jewelry box and inside was a gold ring and it had a small emerald inside the shaped gold heart. "Yes!" she said excited and then kissed me on the lips. "This is the engagement ring I give to you." I said. I slipped the ring on her ring finger. She looked very happy but then she hold her stomach. "Opera, my tummy hurts." she said. "Let's go to the hospital." I said while picking her up bridal style and got her to the nearest hospital.

Inside the hospital.

I waited patently while my love was being checked out by a doctor. Then a blonde nurse came and touched my shoulder. "The doctor has some news about your fiancé." the nurse said as she escorted me to the room where my rose petal was. "Well, what is it?" I asked while coming and sitting down next to Sherlock and I hold on to her hand. "Your, fiancé is pregnant ." a doctor with blue hair said while walking into the room. I am going to be a father. This is the best day. "What, do I do if my stomach is hurting?" Sherlock asked. "Just take deep breathes." the doctor said. "And here is the bill." the doctor said and gave it to me. Once I paid the bill, I took Sherlock out to start picking baby stuff for our little joy.

* * *

**Sorry it was short but I have school tomorrow. And I hold this off too long so here it is! I hoped you enjoyed.**


	7. Hope for all and the start of a family

Kokoro's P.O.V

We have looked for two days and this getting to be hopeless. Elly and Stone river are getting all romantic, Twenty is taking off his clothes over and over again, Nero and Rat are always fighting, and we have no fucking lead! We are the police department gathering up evidence but so far nothing. "This is hopeless!" Rat yells. "I agree with you. " Nero says while licking her lollipop. "If we only had a lead maybe it will turn out better." Elly says. "If we don't find something soon we cant investigate again until we get a lead." Hirano says worried. "What should we do Kokoro?" Arsense asked. Just then I get a call. I took out my phone to see who it was. It was the head of police Mr. Abash. "Hello, sir." I answered. "Yes, Kokoro the Sherlock and Opera case needs to be dropped." Mr. Abash said. "What but it has only been two days!" I said shocked. "The mayor of Yokohama says that since she is not found and someone probably took her out of our city, it is not our problem." Mr. Abash said. "What you cant do this!" I yelled. "I can cause I am the boss of all the fucking police!" Mr. Abash yelled. "What if I don't close the case?" I asked. "Bitchy you loses job!" he said screaming while doing baby talk. "Fine I'll close the case until we get a lead." I said regretting it. "Good bitchy, always acting like on her period police officer!" Mr. Abash yelled before hanging up. I looked angry as I turned to the others. "Guys, bad news we have to close the case. " I said looking all depressed. I don't want to tell the others but I want to be friends with Sherlock. She has style, grace, a famous relative, and friends. Stuff I don't have and I acted like a bitchy teenager who is on her period everyday and want to be the best at everything but Sherlock is the best at everything. The others looked sad when I said that. "I guess we cant do a thing now." Saku said.

Sherlock's P.O.V 9 months later

"Push rose petal!" Opera said while holding my hand. My little baby girl was being born and I am happy. I had the best Halloween, Christmas, Valentine's, Easter, and wedding in my whole life because I was with the one I loved. Me and Opera stayed in London and then one day my toys disappeared because my pregnancy and I wont get them back for a month so I am now working at a school teaching young students the detective life while I am trying to apply for a license here in the U.K so I can go back to fighting crime and make a nice living for my family. Just then my small pale baby girl came out. She had Opera's cute red eyes and my light pink hair. "What should we call her rose petal?" Opera asked. That is it Rose! "How about Rose Petal?" I asked. "That is a lovely name for her." Opera replied while kissing my check.

Arsense's P.O.V three months after the birth of Rose

It has almost been a year since it happened. I looked out the window from my office. It is almost summer time and Sherlock is still not found. I may as well just give up on her being found. Then I heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" I said. Just then Cordelia came in the room panting. "Cordelia is something wrong?" I asked. "No infact it is good news. The police in England might have found Sherlock and Opera." she said singing. "Should I go?" I asked. "Yes, Henriette- san" she sang. "I then bolted out of the room with Cordelia not too far behind.

* * *

**Well that was the new chapter. I hope you all love it and before anyone asked I did a time skip so it wont be a long story. Also I will work on not one but two stories as soon as this ends. One is for either Tantei Opera Milky Holmes or Ouran High School Host Club, and the other is for my 2nd favorite game My Candy Love. So if your a fan of one of these or you know a friend who is a fan of them tell them. Ok well that is all so bye guys!**


End file.
